Tudo Acaba em um Raio
by Mily Evans
Summary: Um amor,um filho,uma familia e de repente...Tudo acaba em um raio!


Os dias foram cheios de medo,tristeza e angustia,desde que Dumbledore avisou a Lílian e Tiago sobre a profecia.Tiago escolheu Pedro como seu fiel,apesar de confiar no amigo não estava tranqüilo,Lílian tampouco.Se podia ver na cara dos dois que estavam tensos.Mas não deixavam de curtir o filho de 1 ano por isso.

Lílian estava sentada na mesa do jardim revisando uns relatórios da Ordem enquanto Tiago aplaudia a cada vez que Harry dava uma volta pelo jardim montado na mini-vassoura que o pai lhe comprara para seu aniversario de um ano.

"É incrível como ele se derrete com o filho..." Lílian pensava sorrindo.

Lílian adorava assistir Tiago se enchendo de orgulho a cada palavra,ou a cada ato novo que Harry fazia. Tiago abraçou Lílian pelas costas e lhe beijou o pescoço.

Como vai minha linda?-Lhe perguntou carinhosamente.

Tudo igual...Nenhuma mudança nos relatórios...-Lilian respondeu recolhendo os pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa.

Que bom...Sempre que tem uma alteração todo mundo fica louco lá no ministério..

.-Comenta Tiago vigiando Harry que estava sentado na grama engatinhando atrás do pomo que Tiago lhe deu.

Lílian sorriu.

Ele vai jogar quadribol,vc vai ver!-Tiago disse sorrindo para o filho que lhe retribuiu com um sorrisinho.

Não duvido nada...E vai ser tão bom quanto o pai!-Lilian disse piscando para Harry que soltou uma risadinha.

Tiago não se segurou e deu um grande beijo apaixonado em Lílian.

Que horas são?-Lilian perguntou logo após se desgrudar de Tiago.

4:30h –Tiago informou observando o relógio.

Eu tenho que ir para a ordem...E vc tem que ir pro ministério...-Disse Lílian pegando Harry no colo e levando-o para dentro de casa.

É eu sei...Vc vai levar o Harry?-Tiago disse seguindo Lílian com os relatórios na mão.

Acho melhor...E a Alice vai levar o Neville os dois podem brincar juntos...-Lilian disse sorrindo para Harry que gargalhava com as cócegas que Tiago lhe fazia.

Ok...-Disse Tiago dando um beijo carinhoso em Harry e beijando carinhosamente a sua esposa.

Eu vou indo...

Nesse segundo um peso inevitável veio a cabeça de Lílian.

Tiago...-Ela chamou pondo Harry novamente no chão.

Oi Lily!-Respondeu Tiago aparecendo pelo batente da porta.

Vc tem falado com o Pedro?-Lilian perguntou preocupada. Tiago chegou mais perto de Lílian,negando com a cabeça.

Faz um mês que eu o Remo e o Sirius tentamos encontra-lo mais nada...Ele sumiu...-Tiago disse serio.

O coração de Lílian deu um salto.Ela observou Harry,brincar novamente com o pomo de Tiago.Logo voltou a encarar o marido.

Vc acha que...-Lilian começou mas foi interrompida por seu marido.

Não sei Lily...Ele pode ter se escondido como também ter se aliado Voldemort...-Tiago disse sério.

Lílian deu as costas a Tiago e tentou conter o choro.

Ele não pode fazer isso!-Lilian disse inconformada.

Lily,não temos nada a fazer...-Tiago disse.

E vc diz isso na maior calma?-Lilian se voltou novamente para Tiago irritada.

Lilian,vc acha que eu também não estou com medo?Vc acha que eu tb não passo noites sem dormir pensando se eu fiz a coisa certa escolhendo o Pedro como o fiel,se vamos estar vivos para ver o Harry crescer e se tornar um homem?Vc acha que eu fico calmo só de pensar que vc e o Harry podem morrer a qualquer momento?-Tiago disse chateado.

Desculpa...Desculpa,eu sei que vc se preocupa...É que eu não suporto a idéia de nunca mais poder ver vcs dois...-Lilian disse encarando Tiago. Tiago abraçou Lílian.

Vai dar tudo certo...Vc vai ver!-Tiago disse beijando o pescoço de Lílian. Lílian assentiu.

Eu amo vc e o Harry mais do que tudo nessa vida!-Tiago disse.,

Eu tb...-Lilian disse-Eu te amo muito.

Tiago se despediu mais uma vez de Harry e saiu em direção ao ministério.

Vamos com a mamãe pro trabalho filho?-Disse Lílian pegando sua bolsa.

Amoooooo!-Diz Harry animado.Fazendo Lílian rir.

Lílian agarrou harry a seu colo e ligou o carro,e foram até a sede da Orden.Chegando lá. Harry aparentou reconhecer o lugar,apesar de freqüenta-la somente por duas vezes.

Tio Silius!Tio Silius!-Harry chamava enquanto Lílian entrava na sede.

Oi gente!-Cumprimentou Lílian.

Oi Lily!-Todos cumprimentaram se derretendo ao ver Harry andar tropeçando com os próprios pés até chegar em Sirius.

Tiu Silius!-Chamou Harry mais uma vez,puxando a calça de Sirius.Sirius se virou pegando Harry no colo.

Pontas Junior! Que saldades ehim rapazinho!-Disse Sirius fazendo cosquinhas em Harry.

Sirius por que vc não leva ele para brincar com o Nevile lá em cima?-Sugeriu Alice.

Claro! Mamãe do Pontas Junior vc deixa ele ir?-Perguntou Sirius fazendo caretas arrancando gargalhadas de harry. Lílian riu.

Pode sim!-Ela consentiu.-Ah Remo,os relatórios!

Lílian entregou os relatórios que estava revisando ates de chegar à Orden.

Ah ótimo Lily!Me desculpa se deixei a maior parte com vc...É que eu não tive muito tempo...Se é que vc me entende...-Explicou Remo encabulado.

Sem problemas...-Lilian disse entrando em seu escritório.

Quando ela se sentou na cadeira,ficou observando o porta-retrato que havia sobre a mesa onde estava exposta uma foto de Tiago abraçado a Harry. "Meu deus o Harry é a cópia do Tiago..."-Ela pensou sorrindo."Os dois são lindos...Os homens da minha vida".

Lílian sentiu lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.Não sabia mais por quanto tempo ia ver o rostinho do Harry,por quanto mais ia poder curtir o filho e o marido,poder ficar assistindo Tiago se encher de orgulho ao ver Harry dizer sempre uma nova palavra ou ver seu filho aprender as manobras com a vassoura que Tiago passava horas lhe ensinando.Ou ver Harry sorrir alegre a cada vez que Tiago lhe aplaudia orgulhoso sempre que conseguia capturar o mini-pomo.

Lílian chorava desesperada. Alice e Tonks entraram em seu escritório repentinamente.

Lily...-Chamou Alice distraida antes de notar o choro de Lílian.,

Lily,por que vc ta chorando amiga?-Diz Tonks correndo para abraça-la.

Eu não quero...O Harry,o Tiago...Eu não quero me separar deles...Eu quero ver o Harry crescer...Eu quero ver meu filho crescer!-Lilian dizia sem fôlego.

Eu sei amiga!E vc vai conseguir...Vc vai ver o Harry crescer,jogar quadribol tão bem quanto o Tiago,ver ele se formar em Hogwarts...Ficar velhinha ao lado do Tiago...Vc vai conseguir Lílian,não vai ser um bruxo babaca e tolo que vai destruir a felicidade de vcs!-Diz Alice começando a chorar junto a Lílian.

É ly!O Pedro não vai se render...O Pedro é fã numero um do Tiago ele não iria trair nunca a confiança dele!-Diz Tonks.

Eu não sei...Ele sumiu,desapareceu,não deu mais noticias...E se o Voldemort obrigar ele a dizer?-Dizia Lílian tomando um gole de água que Alice lhe deu.

O Pedro não vai dizer...Nem que ele tinha que morrer...Por que ele sabe que o Tiago faria o mesmo por ele!-Respondeu Tonks.

As palavras das amigas pareceram acalmar Lílian. Depois de meia hora Tiago chegou acompanhado de Frank do Quartel do aurores no Ministério.

Papai!-Chamava Harry correndo aos tropeços até Tiago. Tiago o pegou no colo e lhe encheu de beijos.

Quem diria...Sabia que o seu papai,Pontas Junior,era o galinha mais cobiçado pelas garotas de Hogwarts,claro que depois do titiu Sirius,e quem diria que ele ia virar um papai coruja,apaixonado?-Brinca Sirius. Harry mesmo que não entendia começava a rir.

Bom,apesar que apaixonado pela sua mamãe ele sempre foi...desde o terceiro ano sabe?Mas...Eles nunca se deram bem...Vc precisava ver os escândalos que eles faziam nos corredores da escola...-Sirius saiu da Sala contando a Harry as histórias dos pais. Todos riam do jeito dele.

Tiago beijou Lílian,que estava encostada no batente da porta de seu escritório rindo das gracinhas que Sirius fazia a harry,e a abraçou pela cintura.

Como vc ta?-Tiago lhe perguntou.

Bem...Melhor agora!-Ela disse se virando de frente para o marido.

Eu não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de vcs dois...-Diz Tiago abraçando a esposa. Lílian adorava quando Tiago a abraçava assim,ela se sentia protegida com seus braços fortes,se sentia aquecida com o calor do corpo do marido. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

Nossa como eu te amo!-Confessa Tiago. Lílian sorriu.Ela se derretia sempre que ele a olhava desse jeito,um olhar sedutor e apaixonado.

Eu tb te amo...Muito...-Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Quando o relógio bateu 6:30h da tarde todos voltaram para casa.Lílian estava angustiada,estava sentindo um frio na barriga e um aperto no coração incontrolável.Eles voltaram para casa,com Harry dormindo.Tiago o carregou até seu quarto e o colocou no berço.Lílian o cobriu.

Ele não é lindo?-Lilian disse orgulhosa.

Por isso que dizem que ele é igual ao pai...-Tiago brincou. Lílian lhe atirou uma almofada.

Convencido!-Ela disse sorrindo.

Repentinamente eles ouviram um estrondo lá em baixo,se entreolharam preocupados. Tiago desceu as escadas com a varinha na mão,Lílian o seguiu mas ficou pela ,metade da escada.Tiago olhou pela janela.

São eles Lily!-Tiago informou pálido-Corre pega o Harry!

E vc?-Lilian perguntou tentando conter o desespero. -Eu vou ficar bem Lily pega o Harry!-Tiago pediu se aproximando de Lily e lhe dando um beijo. A cozinha explodiu,eles tinham entrado.

Vai Lily!Corre!-Tiago disse se afastando da esposa.

Lílian subiu as escadas correndo,aos tropeços.Entrou desesperada no quarto de Harry,que ainda dormia agarrado à sua mini vassoura.

Lílian o pegou no colo e subiu até o ultimo andar da casa,entrou em um dos quartos e pos Harry na cama que havia.Ouviu passos,Lílian tremia suas pernas não a agüentaria por muito tempo.

A porta do quarto explodiu,Belatrix acabara de entrar no quarto sorrindo com os olhos negros brilhando.

Oi Lily!Finalmente eu to conhecendo a famosa mansão dos Potter!-Belatriz disse com a varinha apontada para Lily.

Lílian fez um gesto com a mão e sua varinha que estava jogada no chão voou até sua mão.Belatrix se desapontou.Esse era um truque que Lílian aprendera sozinha em seu sétimo ano enquanto lia e relia os livros da biblioteca.

Sabe...Pensando bem eu não vou te matar logo de cara...Se não,não vai ter graça...Vamos medir nossos poderes Lílian Evans...-Belatrix disse já séria.

Estupefaça!- Mas Lílian a interrompeu com um impedimenta.

Ela estava nervosa de mais para pensar em um feitiço,não conseguia se concentrar,a idéia de que Tiago estava morrendo lá em baixo estava lhe atormentando.

Crus—Ia lançar Belatrix,mais Lílian foi mais rápida.

Expeliarmus!-Belatrix voou e rebateu nas prateleiras da parede desmontando no chão. Harry acordou,mas não chorava.

Chega de brincadeiras Lílian Potter!Avada Kedavra!-Belatrix lançou.

Impedimenta!-Lilian interrompeu dois jatos de luz branca e verde se cruzaram.As duas voaram e rebateram contra a parede uma de cada lado.Belatrix desmaiou.Lílian com muito esforço,se levantou e foi até Harry.

Escutava risadas,subindo a escadaria. Lílian abraçou Harry com todas suas forças.E um feitiço que havia aprendido em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts,lhe veio a cabeça,era magia antiga,e se lembrou do Prof. Fliwicky explicando.

"Quando me partir,que fique guardado com vc meu amor"-Ela pronunciou.

Um vento soprou sobre os dois. Lílian beijou Harry mais uma vez e sorriu para o garoto.Ela deu de cara com um homem alto que vestia uma capa preta,só podia se notar seus grandes olhos verdes cobertos de ódio.

Ora,ora...Senhora Potter...Vou ser bem direto!Espero que vc seja mais inteligente que seu marido e preferir não morrer!-O homem disse.-Me entregue o garoto...E sua vida será poupada!

Não!-Lilian disse com firmeza na voz.

Ah...É uma pena...Que uma bruxa tão linda como vc tenha que ir para o túmulo...-Disse bufando.-Não nego que o Potter teve muita sorte...Vou ser bonzinho,vou deixar que vcs se encontrem de novo,só que lá no céu!Avada Kedavra!

Um jato de luz verde acertou o peito de Lílian,que gritou e caiu morta no chão.

Agora é sua vez pequenininho!-Voldemort disse se aproximando de Harry,que agora chorava por ver sua mão jogada no chão.

Avada Kedavra! A luz verde rebateu sobre Harry,mais voltou para Voldemort, o bruxo gritou a luz foi tão forte que quebrou todos os vidros e janelas da casa.E ali estava o menino que sobreviveu.

FIM


End file.
